ProjectG
by Col.P-Ikari
Summary: 13 months after the Angel war ends, SEELE sends its greatest achievement against NERV and the Rommafeller Foundation. A teenager by the name of Phellan is caught in this war and finds he is a key player in this ongoing struggle...
1. Default Chapter

Neon Genesis Evangelion  
**Project G**  
  
BY: COL. PHELLAN IKARI  
A LYRAN WORLD PRODUCTION  
  
"TRUE STRENGTH IS SHOWN BY THOSE WHOM DO NOT FEAR TO SHOW THIR WEAKNESS"  
  
"That is why, for Christ's sake, I delight in weakness, i  
n insults, in hardships, in persucutions, in difficulties.  
For when I am weak, then I am strong."  
2 Corinthians 12:10  
  
Nearly 13 weeks after the 17th angels attack on the fortress of  
Tokyo III, the city is rebuilt and the civilian population is now  
returning to their homes to start a new chapter in there lives.  
In the midst of the aftermath, a boy by the name of Phellan  
will be set on a path that will change the lives of both himself  
and those closest to him...  
  
AUTHOR NOTES- attention...this fic is a combination of severalanimes & mangas my own lil  
concepts and ideas. Some characters will be OOC and others will be left  
alone. I don't mind flames but this is my first fic so don't be too  
hard...PLEASE send reviews.


	2. PROLOGUE

A NEON GENESIS EVANGELION FAN FICTION  
LYRAN WORLDS PRODUCTIONS PRESENTS:  
PROJECT-G  
  
Disclaimer- I do not...I repeat do not own NGE or any other anime/movie adapted into this fanfiction. It is exactly that a fanfiction...if you sue you will get nothing other than the ¥10 which lays o my dresser this very instant. So, enough rambling...on to the notes...  
  
In a Gendoish fashion says-"You may now proceed with reading"  
  
--------==============================================------ -- Authors Notes...  
  
This is my first fic so don't be haten... I dont mind a flame now and then but don't get all huffy and puffy bcause I am willing to say the I am officially a NEWBIE at fanfiction writing. Not that this is my first fic, I have written others in class and have received A on all of them. So now on with the prologue.  
  
--------==============================================------ --  
  
Project G - Prologue  
  
I can clearly remember how all this started...how my world came crashing down around me as my life was change in an instant without my consent. At one time I hated the oranization for that, but now I can almost thank them even if all they have done was in the name of what they call instrumentality or the HCP project.  
  
The date if I remember correctly is September 16, 2017. It is strange how nearly six months has gone by since all this started, since I met them and we became friends, even family. At the moment all of humanities possible futures now rest in my hands as I stand in the rain at top of the Tokyo III look out. I seem to recall Shinji saying something about him and Misato coming here after his so called first sortie. Now as I stand waiting for the perfect momment to strike. Yes, strike...I find that even now after all we have been through we still fight those whom desire for the world to unite as one. But even now as I ready myself for the next volley of pure unadultered enery to be unleeshed at me, I think of how I got caught up in all this. I think of Shinji's encouraging words, Rei's naturaly logical advice, and the love and carefilled half smile half frown I recieved from the redheaded goddess of Tokyo III Asuka Langely Soryu. I think of how I have no chance other than to fight for those I cae for and those who cannot defend themselves, no longer the "why me" I had said many times in the past...I think of how it all started when.....  
  
--------==============================================------ --  
  
More AN's- I know it is short, but hey...why drag on when I can start with the story. All will be exlpained in the story so send reviews and thanx for stoppong by and reading...  
  
Col. Phellan Ikari  
LAAFD S.C. P/S if anyone can guess what LAAF stands for...send me and email at and I'll add you to the fic some way or another... 


	3. CH I CHANGE OF FATE

A Neon Genesis Evangelion Fan Fiction Lyran Worlds Productions Presents Project- G  
  
Disclaimer- Same as last time people...so in accordance with that I will now begin.  
  
--------==============================================------ --  
  
Author Notes- This is my first real chapter so without further adieu the fic.  
P/S- SOME CHARACTERS OOC....AKA-GROWING UP/THERAPY!!!

" " SPEECH ' ' Thought ... dot dot dot???  
--------==============================================------ --  
  
PROJECT G - Part I-Beginnings  
Chapter 1: Change of fate  
  
INTRODUCTION  
  
Instrumentality, the HCP project, both names for the human controlled third impact in which all human souls would combine into one state of being and live in the egg of Lilith...the black moon. After realizing the angels had failed in there mission to engage third impact, SEELE came to the conclusion it must find a new catalyst and organize a scenario in which it could be achieved. Through decisive planning Project G was begun under the guise of DOGRAD. All funds previously set for the HCP project were then transferred into DOGRAD and all information on the project deemed CLASSIFIED. NERV and its affiliates begin a world wide peace orientated organization called the Rommafeller Foundation .Nearly a year after the organizations founding, DOGRAD commences its campaign of attrition against NERV and Rommafeller..  
  
Shortly thereafter all NERV bases and facilities are under heavy security by both the UN and JSSDF forces alike. From here our story begins at a bus stop headed towards Tokyo III...  
  
--------==============================================------ --  
  
"Finally, I can have place I can call home!".I sighed loudly as I boarded a bus headed straight for Tokyo III. Since the attack on NERV by an angel leveled nearly three quarters of the fortress city, all noncombat/non- NERV personnel had been evacuated or moved to safer distances from the geofront. Like most others, I was shipped to Osaka II. Not the greatest place, but it had its amenities. My name is Phellan Steiner-Davion, age 16 and single. I again sigh as I think of all the time I spend alone. What I would do for a girlfriend, other than the time I with my best friend I am completely alone.  
  
"Quite your whining!" I heard a rather agitated male voice emanate from not to far away. I turned to see whom it was when I realized it was none other than Victor Christofferi...my said best friend has always been there for me, but sometimes I find myself questioning his sanity.  
  
"What the hell does that mean? I haven't said a word since you asked if I would moon that old lady in the passing car for ¥3,500!!!"  
  
"Its written all over your face man, even when you don't say it aloud I can tell your thinking of girls man....I mean its time you got your self one before your scarred for life by being 18 and still single! Just do what I did...learn some fancy foreign language and say your an exchange student...works every time!"  
  
"Sorry, but I AM an exchange student same as you...hell, the farthest we have lived apart is only a block away since Jr. High so I already know all your tricks."  
  
"Ya ya...whatever, your loss... at least you should try the fancy language thing...it really works."  
  
":I all ready know Latin, Spanish, English, Japanese, Russian, German, and Arabic...what else do you want me to learn, Imean I haven't even visited half of the countries I listed so what's the point."  
  
"Whine once more and you'll find yourself without a carbuddy and in a world of physical hurt." Not only was that a threat, but I knew he would keep his word. In defeat I looked out the window of the bus at the quickly passing scenery.  
  
"Good, now that is over lets decide where to room till our apartments are finished...I hear they were totaled by the last angel before we left."  
  
Being the resourceful guy I was I had already found and booked a hotel room close to the Tokyo III Municipal High School. Since we would begin school in a couple days I though we should get to know the area in advance...little did I know that this would later save my life on several different occasions. "I already have handled all of that since I figured you'd be to lazy, now the real question is what to do till school starts?"  
  
Of course being the kind of guy Victor was, he had all the entertainment and dinning routines down by the time we had received clearance to relocate to our original condo on the outskirts of town. "We'll party and dance all night while visiting movie theaters and arcades during day...and of course check out the local female population for possibilities since getting you a girl is high on my priority list...and nothing will convince me otherwise so just shutup hang on for the ride."  
  
Silently I gave him a galre which intailed 'I HATE YOU' in a mocking yet serious manor. It made it worse yet humorous at the same time when he concluded by adding..."And please keep all hands and legs in the coaster at all times, thank you for choosing the hell that is your life." I couldn't take it any longer and laughed with him as we proceeded on to Tokyo III.  
  
--------==============================================------ --  
  
Later that day we got a cab ride to the hotel in which we were staying at. I was suprised to see that for the price of ¥4,800 a person, the rooms were quite large and had many accommodations which I had not seen in a Japanese hotel since I had arrived nearly a year earlier. After settling our things and sleeping arrangements, we spent nearly four hours lounging around watching the television and chatting.  
  
Feeling better after our long trip and resting, I decided to leave the hotel and survey the area. Leaving a note explaining to Victor my were abouts I left quickly and began my journey. After almost six hours or so, walking throughout Tokyo III had caught up to me so I decided to head towards the park to watch the sun set. When I had finally reached the park I sat down on a bench while observing the sun set behind the towering skyscraper's of mankind's last fortress city.  
  
It was then that I noticed I was not the only one taking the time to enjoy life. Beside me nearly twenty feet away was the most gorgeous girl I had ever set eyes upon. She leaned against a street lamp also observing the poetry inspiring sunset. A slight smile outlined her lips, while the setting sunshine glimmered on her almost waist length auburn hair as it danced with the lovelyness of dusk's light breeze. I couldn't help but blush at the thought of her figure as it was so elegantly fitted by her yellow sundress. To me she was a vision of beauty. 'Thank god Victor isn't here...' I thought with a barely audibly sigh. Then she whispered as if talking to the breeze itself saying,"It's beautiful."  
  
"Yes I agree, it is very beautiful..." I said while not paying  
any attention at my own voice level. With a small suprised yelp she  
turned to face me. For the first time in my life I would have had a  
hard time remembering my own name, let alone birthday. If I thought  
she was gorgeous from the side/rear than I was in for a suprise, her  
complexion was clear as a diamond and her face practically glowed with  
beauty.  
  
"I am sorry did you say something?" she asked rather innocently.  
  
"Yes actually...sorry I didn't mean to disturb you...I said that  
it is a very beautiful sunset this evening." 'SHE talked to ME...MUST KEEP CALM, MUST KEEP CALM, MUST KEEP CALM' I thought.  
  
"Ya it is...its usually not like this, tonight must be special."  
  
"The average person doesn't see waking up in the morning as a privilege let alone watching a sunset such as this."  
  
"Your right....I never really paid any attention until recently."  
  
"I'm sorry...I never introduced myself, my name is Phellan....Phellan Steiner-Davion and may I ask what you name is Mi'lady?" 'MY GOD I AM STILL TALKING AND NOT STUMBLING OVER MY WORDS PLUS I AM BEING POLITE....DAMN, I am better at this than I thought'  
  
"No need to apologise...My name is Asuka, Asuka Langley Soryu Phellan-san." 'Well he is polite... I could get used tothe MiiLady thing!'  
  
"Phellan-san...Phellan is fine...of course if that is fine with you, Asuka-san" 'If I keep this up I might actually get somewhere'  
  
"Well than, call me Asuka...so Phellan, what is a guy like you doing alone in s park?" 'Hopefully nothing perverted'  
  
"Actually the same as you, just taking time to enjoy lifes little pleasures like watching the sun setting on a beautiful night....'come on just say it, don't be a coward'...except I did not expect to do so with such fine company." 'I said it...now all I can do is wait and see what she says'  
  
'Well now that was quite unexpected...a little bold, but flattering none the less' Asuka thought as a slight blush crept up onto her face. "Well... thank you." She retorted.  
  
Silence reigned over us as we searched the sky as if it had the answers to our questions. I noticed out of the corner of my eye a slight shiver emanating from Asuka as the now cold breeze picked up in speed. quickly but silently I took off my overcoat and gently set it upon her shoulders. With a smile and nod of gratitude she thanked me as we both continues our soul searching. Finally deciding on a course of action I broke both the silence and ice at the same time by asking a simple question,"There is a coffee stand not to far from here, I was wondering if you would give me the honor of escorting you there and buying you a coffee" 'Well, knows the time, may not get a second chance....PPPLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE say yes'  
  
"Sure, how far is it?" She said as if we had known eachother for years.  
  
:"Only about two blocks north of here, it should be open till around two in the morning so we have plenty of time." I assured her.  
  
"Alright, do you mind if we get going so were not out to late?" 'AND since I don't really know this guy I should take it easy...'  
  
"Fine by me....Um do you mind if I call a friend first, I kinda said I would be back by nine and its already ten?"  
  
"Sure" Was her short reply. I quickly dialed the hotel rooms number and waited for the inevitable...  
  
"Yo man was happening your an hour late, anything wrong?" Though Victor could be a perv, self centered, psychotic moron...he is always there when I need him.  
  
"Na, I am going to get a coffee and then head home but don't expect me until around one." 'Don't ask, don't ask'  
  
'This is definitely not like him...?' "So found yourself a girl, huh?" 'GOD I hope I'm right'  
  
"Ya kinda...anyway we can chitchat later...got to go....see ya Vic"  
  
"Ya later..." 'SCORE'  
  
I quickly hung up the phone and motioned saying I was ready. Asuka's face had a case of slightly upturned lips when I saw her out of the corner of my eyes...'Well...if nothing comes out of this at least we could be friends' I thought as we continued our trek to the coffee stand.  
  
Little did we know stopping for an innocent coffee would change both our lives forever as the silhouette of a man dressed in black fatigues unholstered and switched the safety to off on a Glock 45, then quickly but silently twisted a 4 inch suppresser onto the barrel. Unnoticed by passerbiers, a tansmition was sent to an undisclosed retrieval vehicle requesting permission to assasinate the second child. The request was accepted and with weapon at the ready, the silhouette disappeared into the darkness of night to hunt its unaware prey.  
  
--------==============================================------ --  
  
AN 2- Well that's it for chap I...send reviews....I know its not that great but hey at least I tried right...any way...no my name is not really Ikari, it was adopted by me because many of my friends call me that due to my ability to always come out on top even in downright pitiful odds. Not to much of the NGE Universe intstilled into this chap...that'll come in not ot far ahead. If anyone who reads this plays MW4, I would like some new members to join in my clan...email us at Till next time...  
Col. Phellan Ikari SSAN:L3X18999-6245-3578-036IK  
  
P/S- CH II won't come out till I get at least five reviews in.. so please send them in.


End file.
